


Ее глаза

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [8]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Люси улыбается. Точь-в-точь как ее мать.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Lucy Custer, Proinsias Cassidy/Tulip O'Hare
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ее глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры по финалу сериала!

Они просто стоят в тени деревьев и смотрят на две могилы: надгробия — рядом, смерти — с разницей в год. Присцилла Генриетта «Тюлип» О’Хэйр. Джесси «один-хороший-парень» Кастер.

Светит солнце — ослепительное, беспощадное, смертоносное. Кэссиди крепче сжимает рукоять спасительного зонтика, слушая Люси, пока она рассказывает о своей правильной, комфортной и полезной обществу жизни «почти банкира». Ее дети расшалились среди могил — два сорванца, мальчик и девочка, напоминание о дедушке с бабушкой — носятся наперегонки. Люси смущается, осаживает их. Ничего — качает он головой.

Это ведь хорошо. Дети. Они не боятся смерти и готовы при случае надрать ей зад.

— Отец говорил, вы были самым крутым на свете.

Кэссиди проглатывает горький комок. Несмотря на то, что он предал их? Несмотря на то, что чуть не устроил ебаный апокалипсис?

— А это правда, будто вы с папой пили бензин и как-то раз замочили бензопилой двадцать ангелов?

— Неправда, — Кэссиди спешит восстановить справедливость. — Полная брехня. Я пил антифриз.

Люси улыбается. Точь-в-точь как ее мать. Те же глаза, в которых пляшут озорные искорки. Та же улыбка. Смоляные пряди касаются до боли знакомой ямочки на щеке — сколько он не видел этого? Лет сорок? Больше?

— Знаешь… Твоя гребаная мама дважды выстрелила мне в сердце. Прямо сюда, — он стучит себя по груди татуированным пальцем. — И до сих пор болит.

Люси глядит на него глазами Тюлип — растопленный шоколад, недры его персонального ада, самая глубокая и самая заманчивая бездна.

— Мы когда-нибудь увидимся снова? — спрашивает она.

Кэссиди не может больше смотреть на нее. Только не здесь и не сейчас, только не у могилы Тюлип. Он смотрит сквозь спасительное сплетение ветвей на безоблачное голубое небо, яркое и чистое до рези в глазах, сияющее еще ярче сквозь подступившие слезы. Ожидающее?..

— Очень на это надеюсь, — кивает он.

Уходя, Кэссиди оставляет зонтик на одном из надгробий. Он знает: она тоже не обернется. Он молится, чтобы не обернулась — неизвестно, кому, просто так. Люси остается у могил родителей, ее такое родное лицо он больше не видит, но точно знает: она снова улыбается, так грустно и так тепло.

Сгорая на убийственном для вампиров солнце, он не кричит, чтобы не спугнуть с ее губ эту улыбку.


End file.
